


What the heck is kale

by Nhitori



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quails try to cook together and Kazuaki doesn't know what kale is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the heck is kale

“Hitori?” Kazuaki called out as he walked into the house, holding on to the side of the door and swinging his weight around it rather than actually coming in; he would wait until he was invited in, of course. There were a lot of things he wasn’t good at, but at the very least he did try to have good manners despite never really having a good example set for himself, “Are you home?”

“Hi Mister Kazuaki!” Pyonpyon said as he ran into the room, making a complete butchery of usual conventions by saying ‘mister first name’, but he was a child and such oddities were only to be expected, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Pyonpyon,” Another reason for the first-name basis these children put themselves on was probably the fact that they didn’t know their own last names, “Hi, how are you? I’m here to see Hitori… I need help doing my taxes…”

“Oh! Okay! I’m sure he’ll do it! Hitori says that taxes are fun, but too hard for little kids! ...Mister Kazuaki, you’re not a little kid, are you?” Pyonpyon questioned, examining Kazuaki closely and stroking his chin.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say! Just because I can’t do my own taxes doesn’t mean that I’m not an adult!” Kazuaki protested, tearing up.

“I’m just teasing you!” The child laughed, then turned around, “I’ll go get Hitori!”

“Th-Thanks…” Kazuaki mumbled, then looked up again as soon as Pyonpyon dragged Hitori down the stairs, almost literally, “Uh! Pyonpyon! Please don’t hurt Hitori!”

“He’s not gonna hurt me, don’t worry! He and all the others do this a /lot/ so I’m pretty used to it by now,” Hitori chuckled, leaning against a wall as soon as the child released him, “So, I hear you need some help doing your taxes?”

“Yeah, that’s right…” Kazuaki nodded slowly, “You’re really good at math so I thought that I would ask you!”

“No problem, I’ll do them for you. Well, you’ll have to fill out the personal information section yourself, after I’m done, but otherwise I can totally just get your taxes done,” Hitori smiled.

“A-Ah! You don’t have to just do them for me! I can’t ask you to do that! I, I just need some help figuring out how to do them on my own, I mean-”

“Kazuaki,” Hitori cut him off, effectively shushing him, “I like doing taxes anyway. Plus, I think it’d actually be easier than trying to teach you…”

“Okay…” He nodded, then frowned, “Hey, um… this is unrelated but here on your porch there’s a box? It says… ‘blue apron’ on it. What’s it supposed to be? I didn’t think you ever got packages here…”

“Oh, that? Go ahead and bring it in, if you could,” When Hitori said this Kazuaki turned and went to get the box, bringing it inside before his friend continued, “One of the kids I tutor, her mom decided to get me a Christmas gift. Subscription to blue apron, which is this service that sends you a recipe and all the ingredients to make that recipe with. It’s pretty cool, actually, and a useful gift for me too. I hate just feeding everyone boring cheap food, but this guarantees something interesting at least twice a week.”

“That’s pretty cool…” Kazuaki nodded.

“Yeah. Hey, since you’re here anyway, you want to help me make one of the recipes? It can be pretty fun,” He offered, and Kazuaki was about to refuse, but then changed his mind. So what if he’d never cooked anything in his life, it couldn’t be THAT hard, right? Plus, it was an excuse to spend some more time with Hitori, so he couldn’t exactly pass it up without a second thought.

“Yeah, okay… I just, I haven’t really cooked before, so I don’t know if I’ll be a lot of help…” Kazuaki mumbled, and Hitori nodded.

“Great! Okay, I’ll get things started,” He picked the box up again to bring it into the kitchen, then opened it up and took the two recipes from in it, pulling out all of the ingredients for one of them and putting them on the table. Kazuaki walked up and picked up some sort of greenery.

“Hitori… what in the world is this? What… is it?” He questioned, turning the item over in his hands and frowning, “Is it lettuce? It doesn’t look like any lettuce I’ve ever seen… Hitori… why are there foods that I’ve never heard of…?”

“Oh, that? It’s kale,” He shrugged, standing up straight once he’d gotten everything he needed out of the box, then walked over and grabbed two cutting boards and knives. His plan was just to have Kazuaki help with the easy stuff, to cut down on the prep time. He’d do all of the actual cooking.

“What’s kale???” Kazuaki questioned, sounding even more distressed and, as per the usual, starting to cry over something mundane.

“Trendy spinach,” Hitori explained, then put one of the cutting boards in front of Kazuaki, and pulled off four cloves of garlic and put them on the board, “Think you could peel and cut up that garlic? You don’t have to do anything fancy to it, just chop it up into little pieces,” Kazuaki nodded in understanding, then they both sat down. Kazuaki got to work on the garlic while Hitori wrestled with the much more difficult sweet potatoes, and by the time Hitori looked up again Kazuaki was crying with only one clove minced, the other three still completely intact.

“I… I’m sorry Hitori! I’m really really bad at this! Really! I just can’t… I can’t cut the garlic very well…” He sniffed, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve with the knife still in his hand.

“Kazuaki! Knife safety!” Hitori scolded him, leaning over the table and taking the knife out of his hands, “Maybe… maybe you shouldn’t try and help after all. I can do the rest myself, why don’t you go hang out with the children, or something? Keep them out of my hair…”

“Yeah… I think that would probably… be better…” Kazuaki nodded slowly, standing up then walking into the other room.


End file.
